Cosset
by Racharuchan
Summary: Orphen finds himself in a somewhat desperate battle with Azalie while she's in Childman's body. Intended as a one-shot, though I might expand on it if the muse hits.


Orphen stumbled and slid on his knees before picking himself back up and making his way through the dark forest. He was glad he'd left Cleo and Majic back at the Inn when he'd accepted the invitation he'd received earlier. Right now they would only be getting in his way.

He'd been careless, and the blood flowing down his arm was entirely his own fault. The Orphen of the old days would never have let his guard down - even around Childman. Scratch that, especially around that bastard.

He knew she had inhabited his body. He'd known for a while even though he didn't want to admit it to himself. Now there was really no denying it. She'd exposed herself to him and then offered to spend the rest of her life with him, if only he'd promise to keep her secret and help her kill Childman - who was trapped within the Bloody August.

He fell flat on his face as a blast of magic shot over him. It would have neatly removed his head if he'd stayed on his feet. He pulled his arm inside his shirt and vest, using the clothes to mute the light as he healed his wound enough to at least stop the bleeding.

Still, he was tired. He'd faced off against Azalie even after her initial attack. He hadn't given her enough credit for the amount of power she could command in Childman's body. He still felt as though it shouldn't have hindered him nearly as bad as it had. She was skilled and Childman was indeed powerful, but there was no one that could beat him. Not as far as he was concerned, and he wasn't going to let her get the best of him anymore than he would anyone else.

He knew though, knew why he hesitated. He could remember her before all this. When she was someone worth looking up to, worth admiring. It was hard to raise his fist to her - it'd be like fighting Cleo or Majic, and neither idea appealed to him.

He could hear footsteps approaching. Even with all the power she had at her command she still wasn't used to that body. Well, at least he had that in his favor. Quietly, making not even so much as a rustle, Orphen worked his slowly around the tree. Attacking her from behind was low, too low for his tastes, but if he could get her to pass him he could find some place safe to recover more fully, and then launch his attack in a place more to his advantage.

"Krylancelo, I know you're close," she stated in Childman's voice. "Your magic hums off you like an electrified rod. Even with as much energy as you've already wasted."

He bit his tongue. If he gave off that much power she'd be able to pinpoint him, and she hadn't. She was trying to goad him into action. He wouldn't be able to shake her completely, but at least she couldn't find him to swiftly.

"Hm. No matter. I sent you that invitation Krylancelo. I'll just go back and retrieve one of your traveling companions and we can continue our conversation civilly."

_Damn her,_ he growled to himself. He took a deep breath. _Fine. She wants a fight, she'll get one._

"I spin thee, armor of light!" Orphen shouted, stepping into Azalie's field of vision. She smirked, happy that her taunt had finally worked.

Light shielded Orphen as he ran at her at full speed. He heard her summoning a spell of her own and strafed hard to his left, becoming a blur in her eyes. The spell grazed him, but with the shield it didn't even slow him down. She may have all the power, but during the time she was missing he was playing assassin for the Tower.

And his specialty had been magic users.

"I carry forth, the sword of demon summons," he stated coldly, coming up behind her.

She turned to see if he was really there and he moved around to the front of her. By the time she looked back at his he was standing face to face with her, his pressed the blade against her chest. His eyes glared into hers, fiery and angry.

"You care for your friends deeply, Krylancelo."

"That's not my name," he growled. "And leave them out of this Azalie, it's between you and me. If you involve Cleo or Majic in any way, I will destroy you."

"You're in position to do so now, _Krylancelo_," she stated, emphasizing his given name. "What's stopping you?"

"I want to save you Azalie. You **and** Childman."

Azalie grabbed his blade, Childman's blood running down the shimmering sword. "Shatter," she whispered and the blade did as commanded, breaking into countless pieces and disappearing.

"I release the, sword of light!" Orphen replied, speaking almost as soon as she had grabbed the blade.

The point blank blast knocked him back as his power slid around Azalie's shield, leaving her relatively unharmed. Orphen slid to a stop, breathing heavily as he stared at Azalie. The soft sound of blood dropping onto the dried leaves of the forest floor was the only indication that she'd taken damage of any kind. In the darkness of night, however, he had no idea where or how badly he'd injured her.

"Stop struggling Krylancelo. Stay out of the affair that's between Childman and I."

"You wouldn't stand by if our roles were reversed, don't think you can expect me to do it," he grumbled.

"You really don't know me, do you?" She mused. "I would've hunted you down myself Krylancelo. Mercilessly. And after I brought your bloody head back to the Council I would've received many awards and accolades."

Orphen clenched his fist. That settled it. Azalie had lost herself to her lust for power long before he had ever noticed it. He had though, hoped, that her twisted nature had come from spending time in the body of the Bloody August, ruthlessly hunted by those who should've been helping her.

"I call thee - Urk!" Orphen clawed at the hands wrapped around his throat, pinning him tightly against the oak tree. He hadn't even seen Azalie shift her weight to move toward him, let alone had he heard the spell needed to move that quickly.

He gasped for air, glaring down at her. The look she gave him in return made his stomach twist. He could hardly remember the beautiful young woman that had been so full of life. Now all of his memories of her were twisted, seeing that dark smile twist her features.

"Don't worry Krylancelo," she assured him, leaning close and whispering in his ear. "I won't kill you."

He felt warm lips nip gently at his earlobe and his body froze. He wasn't sure what kind of sickened he felt, he just knew he felt sick. It was a man's body, sure Azalie was controlling it, but he wasn't too keen on her right now either.

"Az..alie.." He croaked. "What?"

"There is no room in my heart for love, Krylancelo, but you've always been a fine looking young man. I see no reason to kill that which I could keep."

He paled. He could actually feel the blood draining from his face. Even if she had been in her own body, there was no way he was going to become someone's… someone's pet.

He kicked out as viciously and quickly as he could, happy to find that it had been swift enough. His boot connected with anatomy Azalie was not used to having, and sent stars exploding into her field of vision. The breath was tore from Childman's lungs as Orphen was released from the iron grip.

"I call thee, sisters of destruction!" Orphen growled, holding nothing back as he channeled the spell.

The massive explosion could be seen all the way back at the town they were staying in. When the light of the spell faded away Orphen was crouched in the branches of a tree some yards away. He'd destroyed the oak tree she'd pinned him up against, and made an impressive crater.

He saw nor heard any sign of Azalie. He was sure she had survived the spell, though not without some damage. He'd worry about her another day, he needed to get back to the others, especially after that explosion. If Majic had felt it he and Cleo would be worried sick.

Not that he cared, he just didn't want to deal with them pummeling him with twenty questions.

-

-

-

-

_Intended as a one-shot. But... that could change. ._


End file.
